Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy Hooves isn't the only pony known for making silly faces. It's actually a common symptom many ponies undergo when things get weird. Friendship is Magic, part 1 Bleh!.png|BLEH! SadAppleBloom S01E01.png|How can you say no to a face like that? Twilight crossed eyed-W 2.0111.png|Twilight Sparkle is intentionally cross eyed and spike doesn't have a clue whats going on. Derpy derping.png|The one that started it all... Twilight hot1 S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 PinkieDerp1 S01E02.png|"Wheee! Let's go!" Pinkie_Derp!.png Rarity_cross_eyed-W_1.1992.png|Rarity caught in the act. Derppinkiepie.png|Awwwww yeahhh The Ticket Master ScrewyPinkie S01E03.png|Yep. Pinkie tongue S01E03.png Twilight eating petals S01E03.png Spike_with_Gala_ticket.png|Yippee! Applebuck Season Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Errr... Wipeout-DERP!.PNG|What's this dash? A new trick? Too.Many.Apples!!!!.JPG|Too. Many. Apples!!! Sour face XD.JPG|These apples are sour Applejack DERP!.png|Too much Applebuckin' I presume? Oh, hello fairies!.JPG|"Hello, fairies... I'm Appleefeprloo!" Applejack.JPG|Applejack does not approve. Applejack DERP!.jpg|"Ugh...wheat worms?" Lily_Surprised_S01E04.png Lily_Fainting_S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Rainbow Dash Cloud Ears S1E5.png droopy rainbow.png|And Dash has lost it... omg pinkie.png|I lol'd Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png|Hiccup Pinkie Pie Hiccup 2 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 4 S1E5.png|Pinkie can fly too Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png|ah, the common case of fish face... Rarity sneeze S1E05.jpg SpikeHiccup1 S01E05.png|"Did anypony else feel that?" Spike Hiccup S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Shocked pony.JPG|A pony making a shocked face after Gilda makes Fluttershy cry. Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG|What's up with this background pony? Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png|This situation can go either way... Pranked Gilda.png|Gilda after eating a vanilla lemon drop Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric handshake Boast Busters Twilight_Spike_startled.png RD.png Snips Derping.png|Snips is Derping Dragonshy Derpyfluttershy.png All eyes on Fluttershy.png|Ponies being derpy in the background. RAWR!.png|RAWR!! Look Before You Sleep Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png|"I can go derpy too, just watch." Pillow Fight!.jpeg|Pillow fight gone wrong. Rarity_slack-jawed.png|(Insert Derpy Hooves joke here) TwilightDerpS01E08.png|Twice in one episode? You may have a problem Twilight. Bridle Gossip Scared Spike.png Apple Bloom.jpg Tttt.jpg|"Y'all right there Twilight?" StrangePinkieFace S01E09.png|This just does not look right. ScaredA.J. S01E09.png|"I see dead ponies...". RD_annoyed_about_lecturing.png|Curses... real magic... blah blah blah! Lily_The_Horror_S01E09.png Swarm of the Century TwilightWakeUp S01E10.png|I'm pretty sure you need more sleep there Twilight... CrazyTwilight S01E10.png|"I am spaghetti" OptimisticTwilight S01E10.png|"Yes, we can build Ponyville back in less than a minute". DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png|"Uhh... did anyone else hear that?" NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|What every uncultured person looks like when looking at abstract art. Winter Wrap Up ExcitedBGPony S01E11.png|Heartstrings is a bit more excited than anypony should be. ScaredTwilight S01E11.png|This is when Twilight became very aware that someone with murderous intent was behind her... ConfusedFluttershy S01E11.png|"I just really do not understand complex math". ScaredAJSpike S01E11.png|No comment. Call of the Cutie Berry Punch's disgust.jpg|Berry Punch is shocked Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon-Bon doesn't like buckets of apples. Rainbow_Jack_Derp!.PNG|"Who are you gonna believe?" Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash DERP S1E13.jpg|"Quiet! The voices! They are telling me things!" Suited for Success AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|"I question your abilities, Rarity." Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie,_Unshure..jpeg|An unsure Pinkie Pie. Twilight flat slammed door S1E15.png|Twilight got owned by a door. Twilight_Anvil3_498.PNG|Ouch... Derpy DERP!.png|Derp! Derpy_embarassed_S1E15.png|Whoopsie daisy! (as usual) Twilight_bruised_eye_twitch_Pinkie_smiling_S1E15.png|OOOO Not that smile! Twilight_bruised_eye_twitch_S1E15.png|"Wait, whats that on your neck?" Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png|"You are all witnesses!" Twilight_sitting_dizzy_S1E15.png|LOL! Angry twilight sparkle-1-.png|"I'm so angry!" Sonic Rainboom Derpaderp.JPG|Flutterderp strikes again! Twilight cross eyed purpose E16-W 2.8412.png|I go derpy on purpose. DerpyCompetition1.png|Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Nah, it's just Derpy Hooves. Stare Master raritywhatnowepisode17.png|"Something's out there..." Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|She may have gone derpy. Proud Fluttershy smile S1E17.png The Show Stoppers Apple_Mess_Derp!.PNG|"...discover your talent for...house cleaning?" Derpy smile.png Derp-3.gif|Derpy with Berry Punch (right) and Lemon Hearts (left). A Dog and Pony Show ....JPG|And so, Sapphire Shores' eyes come out... in a creepy way. o.o Rarity finally loses it....JPG|"And if you so much as tell anyone what I did..." Appitite.png|Yummy! Yummy! Yummy! VeryScaredRarity S01E19.png|Never has anyone been more scared of dust before. Green Isn't Your Color GIYC108_Derpy_Shy.png|Even Fluttershy falls victim to the Derpy eyes. GIYC221 Fluttershy barking.png GIYC224 Fluttershy the donkey.png derpy.jpg|Derpy is not amused at Fluttershy's antics Iutyhi6.png|"You gonna be alright there Twilight?" Over a Barrel TwoCreepyFaces S01E21.png|Not sure which face is better... BewilderedPinkie S01E21.png|"I have no idea what you just said". A Bird in the Hoof Blergh.png Funny face RD S1E22.png|"I think I'm gonna vomit..." Smug fluttershy.png|"Always works." The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity_Gasps.png|*Gasps* pinkie's awesome face.png|The awesome face Pinkie style PinkiePieFamily.png|Happy Happy Joy Joy... Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike's Happy.jpg Party of One Rainbowdashgummy.png|Ow! Angry pinkie pie.gif derpyderp.png|"This is one great party!" SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|She's probably related to Derpy... CrazyPinkie S01E25.png|"Nice party?" Best Night Ever DispleasedRarity S01E26.png|"You all fail to amuse me". Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png|Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee The Return of Harmony Part 1 RainbowDerp1 S02E01.png|Five seconds after the intro to the second season. Well done Rainbow... SpikeBelch S02E01.png|Maybe we need to find a different method of mail... RainbowDerp2 S02E01.png|Twice in one episode Rainbow? Maybe you should see an optometrist... Discord_on_Twilight_and_Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy's first derp of the season Lyin'A.J. S02E01.png|"I was talking to... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" ScaredFluttershy S01E02.png|This makes me want to cry... :'( The Return of Harmony Part 2 ScaredA.J. S02E02.png|"PLEASE, NO!!!" Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png|Spike gone crossed eyed. Screwball.png|Discord's chaos at work SpikeBelch S02E02.png|"That's it. I'm officially done with Celestia doing this to me". Problem_Rarity.PNG|Problem, Rarity? Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png|Oops... Fluttershy getting mad.png|This is not a natural expression for Fluttershy. EVIL Discord S02E02.png|This is a face that you DO NOT mess with. Lesson Zero Group concern S2E03.jpg Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle Derping Ponder S2E3.png|''"Clock is Ticking!"'' time_is_ticking_lessonzero.png lesson_zero_treasure_chest.png|Let's see what's inside.. Twilightsparkle CMC S02E03.png|...but she made the most epic derp faces ever! Scary_Twilight_bush_bird_S2E03.jpg|.... that's not creepy at all! Scootaloo_derp.PNG|Scootaderp. S.2 eps.3 twilight CMC.png|"Popping" out of nowhere! Twilight goes insane bed-head not groomed face.png|Twilight Sparkle had lost it... Season 2 lesson zero twilight.png Screen shot 2011-10-16 at PM 10.08.35.png BG Pony epic grin.PNG|That's the most epic grin I've ever seen. Luna Eclipsed Twilight Derp S2E4.png twilight_season2_eps4.png Derpy Plugpull.png|I emptied your tub... derp.png pinkie_scared_derp.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Now THAT'S scared. Luna shouts at twilight.PNG Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png Fluttershy Derp 2 S2E4.png Luna Grumpy S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Derpy Pinkie Pie..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 2..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 4..png Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png RD Shock S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social Rarity_Face_3.png Sweetie Belle Groan S2E5.png Rarity Face 5.png Rarity Angry S2E5.png Rarity Anger Supression 2.png Rarity Gasping.png Apple Bloom Belch.png Apple Bloom Belch 2.png Sweetie Belle Trollface.png|You got trolled! The Cutie Pox AB French S02E06.jpg|This is the face you'd make when you realize you're speaking a new language perfectly. LyingPinkie S02E06.png|"Murder? Who said anything about murder?..." May the Best Pet Win! GeniusDash S02E07.png|"I'm a genius!!!" The Mysterious Mare Do Well VeryScared S02E08.png|"MY BABY!!!" ScaredOldPonies S02E08.png|"I saw my life flash before my very derped eyes". ConfusedA.J. S02E08.png|"Uhh... What're you doin' back there Rainbow?..." Ponyface.png|Applejack doesn't like bragging PonderingTwilight,A.J. S02E08.png|"You thinking what I'm thinking?" "That the three of us should dress up as a masked hero?" "Yes". ExtremeDisappointment S02E08.png|"Let it be known that my face has no bones". Sweet and Elite RarityDerp S02E09.png|I think she should've said she was sick instead. CheezySmile S02E09.png|With a smile like that, you can tell she's lying. Rarity Derping.png Dashie feeling sick.png Secret of my Excess CheerileeDerp S02E10.png|And yet she somehow works as a teacher for children DerpySpike S02E10.png|"I'm going to puke..." UnsureTwilight S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Derpy Hooves by name and nature S2E11.png|Ohai Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG S02E11 crazy.PNG FlutterDerp S02E11.png|"Private FlutterDerp at your service Commander!" S2E11 Brilliant.PNG|"I am just about to be BRILLIANT!!!" Rariderp.png|We are not amused 6.PNG Family Appreciation Day Baby Cakes The Last Roundup Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2